


God let me live another day and I'm making it EVERYONE'S problem.

by ImGayAndICantDoMath



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AND GAY, Because I'm awesome you hoe, Don't question me - Freeform, F/F, Gen, I DIDN'T ABANDON THIS I SWEAR, I REGRET NOTHING, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I ate copious amounts of Starburst while writing this, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Multi, My father left me and I'm taking it out on y'all, These won't always be serious btw, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGayAndICantDoMath/pseuds/ImGayAndICantDoMath
Summary: All random scenes with no true plot because otherwise I'd lose motivationI'll add tags as we go and add any warnings that may be needed per chapter.I'm literally a 7th grader so please tell me if my punctuation sucks✌️
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	1. If your reading this I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for taking the time to read this 
> 
> 💥⚠️☣️ CONTENT WARNING. MANIPULATION/ ABUSE☣️⚠️💥
> 
> Sorry Amity🤷♀️ But I'm a sucker for angst
> 
> This is In the POV of Amity because that's the only way I could make this work.

"I made you who you are, you are nothing without me and your still nothing even with me." 

But you weren't ever with me. Not once have you even pretended to try. I'm nothing, and I'm tired, but I'll oppose you at every turn, I'll fight you to my last breath.

"Tell me Amity Blight, did you ever think I really cared?"

"Was she worth it?"

She's always been worth it.

"Fuck you" I try to respond but my voice shakes so much the words are almost unrecognizable. 

Almost.

The chuckle in response is enough to ice my blood and stop my heart. Is this really worth it? Is this what I want?

I know it is, but it's impossible, it's useless.

I want to give in, but I can't.

I can't be weak, but I know what I can be.

"Ok, you win"

The grin he wore was sickening.

"Really?" 

"Fuck no" I found an escape that I'm pretty sure he himself didn't know existed.

As I stomped on the obscure gliph etched into the stone beneath me, all I could do was thank the hours I spent listening to Luz talk about them.

I was already outside and I couldn't help but laugh. I was so close to giving up.

Thank Titan I didn't. Right?

As I run as far away from his grasp as possible I can only notice that he didn't follow.


	2. I got a 92% on both my Benchmarks✌️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all think I was done? Nah fam✌️ I got you hoes. No content warning just happieness👍😌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT ME BEING ALL DEHYDRATED LIKE A BAD BITCH🤪 I EVEN ATE BREAKFAST TODAY (DORITOS AND MINI MUFFINS) DRINK WATER KIDS DON'T BE LIKE ME (Btw I'm on mobile so formats probably weird)

The way she smells is intoxicating like old paper and the outdoors.

The way she looks at me is everything I've ever wanted (needed really) and a little (lot) more.

It might be too soon to call it love but I couldn't give a damn if I tried. 

"Are you ok Amity?" Yeah I definitely love her.

"I'm ok, just thinking."

"About what?"

"You" I can practically feel her grin next to me.

"I was thinking about you too" Well that's adorable.

"Good things I hope?"

"Always." Now I'm the one grinning but I don't think I mind.

"I love you" I mumble so quietly I can barely catch it.

"I love you too" I hear back ever so slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one night look at me go. Anyway I have to hop in the shower and hope I get enough tangles out of my hair to look acceptable at school tomorrow. 
> 
> I'm going to talk about my life way to much here if you don't like it blame my Gemini Moon and Leo rising


	3. I'm a simp for these hoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to do
> 
> Someone commented on the last post and that convinced me to write this rn so thank them 👉👉 (those are finger guns). 
> 
> This is Boschlow because I'm hyper fixating on them and enemies to lovers is my jam✌️. Boscha POV sry hoes. No romance but a start.
> 
> DRINK WATER KIDS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love attention so give it to me. please? 
> 
> My aunt bought pizza rolls so I'm SUCKING THEM DOWN LIKE WATER (jk I hate water)
> 
> I HAD TO GET UP OFF MY VERY COMFY SPOT ON THE PILE OF CRAYONS ON THE GROUND TO GET MY SISTER SOME WATER 😤

l was waiting for her in the cold looking in the distance hoping to catch a glimpse of light green and blue.

Should I text her again? Just to make sure?

No, she said she'd show up and I should trust her.

Maybe it was my mistake for showing up 45 minutes beforehand.

That's too early. Right?

"Boscha." The only thing that's stopping me from jumping a foot in the air is the hand on my shoulder.

Hand? She's here, thank the Titan.

"What do you want?" The anger in her voice is barely noticeable but it still caught me off guard.

"I wanted to apologise." I'm really doing this.

"For everything I've done to you." maybe I should make a list.

I can see her face contort but before I can say anything I hear it.

"Why?" Because I'm tired of being angry.

Because you deserve better.

"A lot of reasons really." I'm sorry.

It's not good enough I know.

"I don't forgive you." I don't forgive me either.

"I don't expect you to." I wish I could say more.

She looks... Tired?

"What are you up to?" I deserve it.

"I'm not up to anything."

"I don't believe you." I didn't think you would.

"That's ok, I wouldn't either."

She looks surprised, almost angry.

"SO WHAT? THAT'S IT? YEARS OF TORTURE JUST GONE?!"

"No, I'm not trying to erase the past."

So what am I doing? I'm being better. Right?

"THE PAST? NOT EVEN A YEAR AGO YOU THREW ME IN GARBAGE CANS. YOU BROKE AMITY'S LEG. YOU MAY AS WELL HAVE TRIED TO KILL GUS AND LUZ."

I'm not going to deny it, I was terrible.

"AND NOW WHAT? YOU'RE SAYING 'SORRY'?"

"Yeah, I'm saying sorry, everything I've done is inexcusable"

"I'm not going to forgive you for a long time, I hope you know that" I do.

"I know, and I'm willing to work for it."

"I'll see you tomorrow Boscha."

"Yes you will" I'm sure of it.

She's walking away, why does the thought make me sad?

"Willow?" Is that the first time I've said her name?

"Yeah?" She stopped walking.

"Thank you." I mean it.

"Your welcome." She's gone a few moments later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took my math benchmark today in 31 minutes and that's WITH checking my phone constantly so I hope I don't fail.✌️


	4. I LIVE IN AZ AND I DON'T LIKE IT.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write Lumity because I'm a whore. (Jk we love virginity here) (No we don't it's a construct used to shame women)
> 
> My name is Linkon btw if you want to address me by name. (Or Link)
> 
> POV of Amity again✌️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE A SPOTIFY PLAYLIST CALLED WRITING FOR STRANGERS APPROVAL ON THE INTERNET (NOT DONE)

"Did you know that in the human realm we have big hunks of metal called planes that go into the sky to take people places." No that sounds horrific.

"And the people are just OK with that?" Has Luz ever been in one?

"Yeah! Some people dedicate their lives to them" Why would anyone do that?

"Do they ever kill people?" She seems to quiet at this and it just adds to my worry.

"Luz?" 

"Yeah sometimes." Sometimes is a little to vague for my liking.

"But not that often really." That was added too hastily to be true

"How many people do they kill Luz?" Do I really want to know the answer?

"about 1 in 11 million.." There can't be that many people even in the human realm. Right?

"How many people are there in the human realm? There's only 7 million people in the boiling isles and we're the biggest city on the Titan." 

"There's around 7.8 billion people there right now." She look sheepish- 𝘞𝘈𝘐𝘛 𝘏𝘖𝘞 𝘔𝘈𝘕𝘠?

"Are you sure? That can't be good for your" I cut myself off.

What do they live on?

"What do you live on? It's not a Titan is it?

"We live on a planet. The planets are huge spheres of rock and gas that orbit a huge star."

She looks so happy to be talking about the Human realm.

"What was life like on it, tell me about it?" She looks a little sad.

"Well, there's good and bad. On earth, that's it's name by the way. Rain doesn't hurt. There's not hundreds of random creatures trying to kill you. When people go missing the people around them care. There's no magic so there's no curses. Life is... Simple." That seems nice? Almost? Although, life without magic sounds like hell.

"We're you happy there." Why am I asking this?

"No, the people are mean and vicious. People are discriminated against for things they can't control. Money is distributed way too unfairly, to the point where some can't afford clothes or food and water. I couldn't stand it." 

That's all so... Unfathomable, I could never imagine a world like that. People here can be mean for things like that but very rarely, Of course there are wealthy people here but everyone has basic living necessities. 

"Hey Luz, it's going to be ok." I don't know why I felt the need to say that but it seemed to help her a little bit.

"Yeah, I know." The truth of her words one could only guess, but I trust her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know I love my "Right?"
> 
> This jumped over so many topics it probably doesn't make any sense


	5. Chapter 5? Already?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to start doing chapter song recs so today's are: The Con by Tegan and Sara and Adrenalize by In This Moment.
> 
> Boschlow sorry hoes ✌️ Boscha POV again (Y'all should get used to the fact that I'm probably never going to write anything from Luz's or Willows POV.)
> 
> After the whole redemption arc because I don't feel like writing that rn. (Maybe later)
> 
> 🎶Spelled out your name and lists the reasons  
> Faint of heart, don't call me back  
> I imagine you when I was distant, non-insistent  
> I follow suit and laid out on my back, imagine that  
> A million hours left to think of you and think of that🎶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched BIT last night, I think I have a crush on Nicole Maines. But who doesn't right?
> 
> This chapter took multiple days to write and it's no longer last night but I watched Violet Evergarden "Last night" and god Toro if ur reading this I want to know why you encouraged this because I almost cried and I don't cry. (That's a lie) 
> 
> This is the first chapter I'm writing on a computer so be grateful.

I still don't understand how I could have ever been so cruel to her. To anyone.

To say the things I've said, and to have done the things I did.

I must have been truly vile.

It's no secret that I tormented everyone who dared walk into my line of sight.

How could I? I had no right to other's happiness.

I still see the fearful looks on their faces when I walk past, when I look at the people I afflicted.

The very thought of anyone doing the same makes my blood boil.

So why did I do it? Well, I couldn't give you an answer if I tried.

Wait, who's that?

"Hey, are you ok? You kinda spaced out there." Oh, it's Willow.

"No, not really." It's probably the truth.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Where do I start?

"How much I hurt you." I say while refusing to look up at her.

"Oh, Boscha" I can practically feel her sigh.

"I'm not going to tell you to stop thinking about it, but I want you to know that isn't you anymore" 

"Sometimes I'm not too sure about that."

"Well I am." The words are spoken firmly and vehemently.

"I tortured you the most. I made your life hell for years. Can someone really change? Can I really change?"

"Yes, and I have proof, when was the last time you insulted me? When was the last time you had any desire to cause me physical or emotional harm"

She sounds like a therapist, but I can't remember the last time.

"I... Don't remember" It can't have been that long ago. Right?

"Exactly. You can't remember because the last time you actually insulted me with malicious intent was over a year ago." 

"Are you sure?" Maybe we're both remembering wrong.

"Very, it was seventeen months ago. The exact words were 'Shut up half a witch' I saw the guilt in your eyes too. You've changed Boscha."

I remember now.

"I don't think I'm ready to believe you." It's so quiet I can hardly hear the words myself.

"You don't have to believe me, you just have to trust that I believe me." 

If she truly thinks so, maybe I should trust her.

"Ok, I trust you."

"Thank you Boscha."


End file.
